rebel_of_the_sandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amani
Amani Al'Hiza was born in a small town in The Last County called Dustwalk. Her entire life she heard her mother, Zahia, talk about moving to the capital city Izman with her sister Safiyah. When Amani was sixteen her mother killed her stepfather and set his house on fire, she was hanged for her crimes. Amani had to move in with her uncle, Asid, and all her cousins. Even after her mother's death Amani never gave up on her dream of leaving Dustwalk. Biography Rebel of the Sands Amani dresses herself up as a boy and sneaks out to a bar called Dusty Mouth in a lively town called Deadshot for a shooting contest. At the bar, she meets the Eastern Snake, a handsome young foreigner whose skills are almost as good as hers. Despite being looked down on, Amani's sharpshooting skills do not go unnoticed as she manages to hit two targets with a single bullet. She is nicknamed the "Blue-Eyed Bandit" due to her unusual blue eyes. Amani along with the Eastern Snake and Dahmad make it to the final round. The foreigner advises her to forfeit and a boy barges in, foolishly shouting his support for the Rebel Prince. The boy is forced into being a target but Amani takes his place on the condition that the foreigner deliberately misses his shot and vice versa so that Dahmad wins by default and both of them can walk away with 500 fouza each. They didn't plan on Dahmad wanting to shoot. Amani can see the bullet is headed to the foreigner's chest so she flings herself at the drunken man, toppling him over. This sends the crowd into an uproar, with people believing that Amani and the Eastern Snake are working together. Amid the chaos, a drunk knocked over an oil lantern which sets fire to the building. Amani teams up with the foreigner to escape the burning building and then ditches him to make it back to her uncle's house. The next day, the Sultan's army comes down to Dustwalk. Amani is sent to the shop by Aunt Farrah. The foreigner runs into the shop to escape the commander, not seeing Amani. Hoping he doesn't recognize her from the night before, she helps him hide and leads Commander Naguib off his trail. He reveals that his name is Jin while she sews up his bullet wound. Amani asks Jin to take her with him, he refuses. She starts to ask again but they are interrupted when somebody rings the bell, signaling an immortal being has set off a trap. Amani runs for it, leaving Jin at her uncle's shop. When Amani finds the crowd and sees a Buraqi, an immortal horse was the one who set off the trap she is determined to tame it. Tamid, her childhood friend tries to tell her it's a bad idea but she ignores him. After the successfully trapped it in the town Amani and Shira, her cousin, both head for the beast at the same time. They fought, but in the end, Amani was able to calm the horse and using iron, any immortal beings weakness, turn it to flesh and blood long enough for them to put three iron horseshoes and one bronze. She is approached by Fazim who reveals that he knows she was in Deadshot last night and promises to keep it to himself if she marries him, giving him to rights to the Buraqi and all its worth. She refuses just as Shira, Fazim's lover, walks up to them. Amani goes back to her uncle's house to pack her belongings, planning to leave with Jin and the Buraqi. When she gets back to the shop, Jin is gone and Amani is momentarily upset, scolding herself for being foolish enough to believe he'd stay. She decides that she will find her way out of Dustwalk and leaves the shop. Outside, Tamid gives her some of the pain pills his father sells to help ease the pain of the injuries caused by the Buraqi. Amani tells him that she plans on leaving, and Tamid, thinking it a joke, smiles and agrees. When he realizes that she's serious, he tries to convince her to stay, telling her that she's likely to die. He gets mad at her when she admits that she wasn't planning on telling him that she was going to leave, and offers to marry her to try and protect her. Before she can react, Fazim shows up with Commander Naguib, telling them she was with the foreigner last night. They threaten her, but she doesn't react. Fazim then tells the commander "you need her cripple" referring to Tamid. This angers Amani, so she starts fighting but is slapped. When her vision clears, Naguib asks her where Jin went and she tells him she doesn't know. Naguib asks her again. When she still repeats that she doesn't know, Naguib shoots Tamid through his bad leg. Naguib strikes her on the cheek with his gun when she continues to repeat that she doesn't know. She tells them everything she does know. Then the weapons factory explodes, leaving everyone cowering on the ground. She calls for Tamid, he looks up at her just as Jin rides in on the Buraqi. Jin rides directly towards her, stretching an arm out to swing her onto the horse. Amani looks back at Tamid and realizes she has to make a choice. She decides that her survival matters most to her and grabs Jin's hand. Amani notes how he could've easily killed Naguib as Naguid reloaded, but Jin turns away instead. Amani then passes out from exhaustion, clinging onto Jin. When Amani wakes up they're in the next town over, Sazi. She gives Jin the shirt she stole from her cousin while he grabs a red sheema off a clothesline for her to cover her face. They go into a bar to have a drink, and Amani can't help but ask Jin about whether Tamid is alive or not, to which he replies that he has no clue, and the only way to find out would be to go back into town. The bargirl comes over, and Jin asks her to leave the bottle of liquor with them and gives her a foreign coin. She claims it isn't real money, and Jin gives her a new coin. Amani picks up the coin and notices the sun printed on it, same as the one on his chest. She asks him what it means, to which Jin replied that its a symbol for luck. Jin tells her that she was the perfect distraction for him to sneak into the factory in Dustwalk to blow it up. He then reveals that he's not heading to Izman, and she shouldn't either. This makes Amani realize that if she stays with Jin, she wouldn't get to Izman. So she drugged his drink with the Tamid's pain pills, and takes some supplies and the Buraqi while Jin's knocked out.IN PROGRESS Category:Characters Category:Females